Vehicle mudguards may prevent mud, dirt, gravel, and other debris from being propelled from a vehicle tire into the body of the vehicle, or into the air around the vehicle tire when the vehicle tire rotates as the vehicle moves forward. Such debris may cause damage to the vehicle or objects behind the vehicle. However, vehicle mudguards may increase the aerodynamic drag on the vehicle, which may result in reduced fuel economy or reduced emissions performance.
Accordingly, a need exists for aerodynamic vehicle mudguards.